BB4H Kekman
This page is under currently under investigation. Life before BB4H Born in Ballestina at the age of four, Kekman was diagnosed with NEETdom after about two and a half minutes. This led to Kekman seldom leaving his house, but for the times when he walked his dog, Milou. "Livet är bara McDonalds sötsura sås" Quote from Kekman shortly before his birth. BB4H Membership Kekman is one of the co-founders of the terrorist organization known as "BB4H clan". He created the group in cooperation with famous producer/beat maker BoiBinBinBerg after the betrayal of Gabriel Foss, son of the legendary racer Roger Foss. According to Kekman himself, Gabe had invited norwegian drug addict TSRQ in to their village, which caused some trouble for them. After Gabe had left his friends for TSRQ, Boibin and Kekman decided to brand him as a traitor to the Bros Before Hoes cause, commonly abbreviated as BB4H. As follows with his status as co-founder, Kekman's role in the organization is a major one. He is one of the four highest ranking members of BB4H, known as the "real BB4H. Kekman wields considerable power within the group, but very little outside of it, since he rarely leaves his bunker in REDACTED. He earned the nickname "Memegrodan", when playing the hit-game Minecraft together with local normie Frida. During that time period, Kekman suffered brain damage from extended exposure to neural virus "MIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMI", and had to be hospitalized after the fact. Death in 2045 During a business meeting at the Nintendo HQ in France, Kekman was nearly killed in an explosion by local french terrorist Tartau, who performed a suicide bombing but survived. Seizing the opportunity, Kekman made everyone belive he was killed in the explosion, in order to live a peaceful life. However when attempting to escape the scene of the crime, Kekman was run over by fucking Theodor going 200 kilometers above the speed limit blasting music. Funnily enoguh, the specific means of his demise was hinted at earlier in the show. When Kekman was cycling home from an undisclosed location carrying illegal technological equipment, he was hit by a car while attempting to run a red light to save literally five nanoseconds. Witnesses at the time said that kekman could be heard saying "fuck jag är retarded, jag är retarded", as he was sailing through the air. Luckily neither the car nor kekman were hurt in the crash, and because the driver was a bro, he called a plingplongtaxi. While in the hospital, kekman had to wait approximately five years to see a doctor, something which caused him to miss the birth of his child in a dumpster behind mcdonalds. Vänta va? After the death of Kekman, Hummus assumed the role of acting Commander of BB4H. Obsessement with Korg Monologue The life of Kekman was plagued by his incessant search for one of the Earth's mythical weapons, the Korg Monologue. He believed that by obtaining this weapon, he would finally be able to overcome all those who would oppose the BB4H clan. He came close to it several times in his life, most notably during a visit to 4Sound, local Low-Fi temple. However due to his undeveloped powers, Kekman was not able to access the weapon, and was subsequently thrown out of the temple. Enraged by this offense, so clearly in violation of the Kek protection act passed by parliament yesterday, Kekman placed a powerful and violent curse on the 4Sound temple. This curse caused the CEO of sex to physically transfer all of the temple funding to his own personal bank account. This casued the 4Sound temple to collapse due to lack of money to purchase lo-fi equipment, and every priest inside was killed. Kekman seized the opportunity to try to steal an electric ukulele from the collapsing building, but he was too weak to access its power; he escaped empty-handed. Quotes "TA BORT DEN DÄR APAN" "En bil behöver fyra hjul, inte tre" "En motorcykel behöver bara två hjul" "Disabled people är ju bara kortslutna" Category:BB4H